cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
OBHN
and |role= |size= |command_structure= |garrison= (1939-Present) |garrison_label=Headquarters |nickname=OBHN |patron= |motto= "οὐκ ἐμοῦ, ἀλλὰ τοῦ λόγου" "Not by be, but by the logos" |colors=Black habit and Crimson scapular |colors_label=Attire |march= |mascot= |equipment= |equipment_label= |battles= |anniversaries= |decorations= |battle_honours= |commander1=Erich Hildebrandt Ritter von Hutten |commander1_label=First ''Hochmeister'' (Sons of Wotan) |commander2=Heinrich Ritter von Amsel (Hákon Vilhjálmursson) |commander2_label=First ''Großmeister'' (ORW) |commander3=Sigurð Óðinnsson |commander3_label= First Magister Maximus |notable_commanders= }} The Order of the Brethren of the Holy Name (German: Orden der Brüder des heilige Name, Latin: Ordo Fratrum Nominis Sanctis) is a successor body, along with the Knighthood of Othin's Eye, to the Ásatrú Οrder of the Knights of Othin's Eye. It was formed by the High Priests of the ORW on May Day 1939 after a massive revelatory experience during the annual Walpurgisnacht Ritual the night before. While the details of the event are heavily guarded by the men involved, it is clear that the outward institutions of the ORW were profoundly changed. The larger portion of the ORW, however, not being privy to the experiences of the High Priests, were heavily resistant to any change, especially the specific abandonment for the established cults to the gods and the establishment of a new worship of a nebulous "All". This resistance party formed themselves as The True Knighthood of Othin's Eye, led by Siegfriend Hohenstaufen. They demanded a return of the ORW to its original purpose and the restoration of its cult. As Grand Master of the ORW, Óðinnsson found himself in a precarious position after the event. He could not, on one hand, deny the vision he had shared, but he was likewise responsible for the survival of the ORW and prevention of Civil War in Niflungland. He therefore chose to preserve the OBHN by publicly abdicating as Grand Master of the ORW, naming the leader of the "Lower Order", as the OBHN had come to call them, Siegfried Hohenstaufen, as his successor. Hohenstaufen initially refused the appointment, fearing to be called a revolutionary or radical, but after significant pressure, eventually gave way and took the position of Grand Master. Following his abdication, Óðinnsson saw that he could not prevent conflict if he remained in control of Niflungland at large. Calling on the precedent of shared rule between the Vísir and the ORW, he named Siegfried Hohenstaufen as the Leader of the Commonwealth, surrendering all power in Niflungland. His fellow High Priests and members of the OBHN, however, declared he would never cease to be Leader, giving him the title Grand Master of the Order and encouraging him to retain his leadership. In response to this problem, a low-ranking Knight who had witnessed the vision suggested the OBHN, including Grand Master Óðinnsson, relocate to Niflungland's southwestern and secretive neighbour of Hochheim. Óðinnsson and the OBHN therefore abandoned their home in Niflungland and made their way to the Forests of Thuringia where Hochheim had been established, named for a Castle deep in the forests south of Gotha. When the OBHN arrived in Eccardopolis, the city at the centre of the forest built atop the ruins of a nameless village, the leaders there welcomed them and brought them to a domed building in the centre of the city. Here, the Council of Prophets who ruled Hochheim identified Óðinnsson as worthy of leadership and appointed him Pontifex Maximus of Hochheim, and incorporated the OBHN into their own government structure. The OBHN now serves a similar function to the ORW, and is structured in such a way as to make up the ministries and judicial body of the whole of Hochheim. Category:Niflungland